Feel Me Friends with Benefits
by VanessaBabyS
Summary: Mitchie has been friends with Alex since chldhood but can taking it a bit too far ruin their friendship? Okay so I'm giggling by my own title. Demi Selena Demena Delena Semi


**I did this story for those who like tension, the good and the bad kind. I'm back, in black, ha-ha, I love Demi. **

"Yeah, oh come on Nate where are you guys? Mitchie and I are sitting on her front porch waiting for you and…" Shane was talking loudly overly the phone to his childhood best friend Nate, who happed to be dating my childhood best friend Alex. I was pushing Shane and I on the porch swing as he spoke on the phone to Nate. I couldn't hear anything in the background and truthfully I didn't want to. Just from the thought of Alex coming to my house was sending my body into shivers. I bit on my bottom lip as Shane smiled at me and I gave him a faint one back, he never knew the difference.

"Yes Mitchie and I are sitting on the porch." Shane tells the boy again as I sigh and snatch the phone. I could feel the wind blowing across my legs as I held my skirt down.

"Listen Nate, give Alex the phone and let me talk to her."

"Why?" the boy asked as I narrowed my eyes as if he could see me.

"Because I said so, and if I tell her you didn't give her the phone, see how much of anything you'd be getting from her for the next few weeks."

"Always gotta' play the sex card." Nate sighed on the other line before I heard Alex. My heart stopped for a second as I heard her laugh, but it slowly began beating again when she spoke into the phone.

"Hello?"

"Alex where are you guys?"

"On our way, I promise."

"Please hurry."

"We are, Nate's being a total ass right now."

"Yeah I can tell. You guys were suppose to be here a hour ago."

"I know. Things happened."

"Oh." I took a deep breath as Shane held out his hand. "Um, just hurry up."

"Mitch it was nothing like that, just, something." She reassured me as I nodded before handing Shane the phone. The air was cool and warm at the same time, it was perfect. I closed my eyes as Shane continued to talk back and forth with Nate.

"I swear you guys should just get married." I told Shane as he hung up the phone.

"Why because Nate is like a brother to me?"

"Nate is like a girlfriend to you, he always calls…"

"Like Alex doesn't always call you."

"Correction, I call her."

"Yeah well, its like you two are married." Shane proudly stated. He didn't know how badly that made me want to smile. I only bit on my bottom lip and stared into the street nodding.

"Hey, maybe we should hang out at a club tonight, they have those for teens you know."

"Yes I know." I faced the brunette boy before nodding. "Okay, we should hang out tonight."

"Good. Do you think Nate would want to come and bring Alex?"

"Alex yes, Nate, who cares."

"Girlfriends." Shane sighed.

"You." I replied before we both burst into laughter. I felt Shane running his fingers over mine. They were rough and I only let him do it because we've been dating for quiet some time.

"When are we going to get close Mitchie?"

"What do you mean close? If sitting next to each other isn't close, then I don't know what is." I kicked my feet a few times on the swing as Shane moved his hand from mine and ran his fingers under my chin. I slowly faced him.

"I mean close enough to actually feel each other." He tilted his head before winking.

"I don't have sex Shane, its against my goals right now." I pulled away from the boy a bit as he moved away from me.

"You always reel me in to toss me back into the shark infested waters."

"I like it that way. Maybe you'll keep chasing."

"Nate is still chasing Alex."

"Alex didn't sleep with Nate." I told the boy as he chuckled.

"Sure she didn't."

"She wouldn't…I mean didn't." I watched as Shane waved his hands in the air as if I was going to attack him.

"Finally they're here," Shane signaled towards the distance as I quickly moved off the porch and into the grass with him slowly following. I was holding down the ends of my black thin skirt as Nate and Alex moved from the car the boy was driving. Alex was in some jeans with a green top.

"Nate sup man?"

"Sup!" Nate replied. I watched the boys walk into each other giving high fives and things before I slowly moved my eyes towards Alex. She was already smiling at me with her eyes focusing on my every move. I made it over to her.

"Good morning."

"Morning Mitch. What's up with the guys?"

"I don't know. I think they've missed each other."

"Well I know I missed you."

"Really? How much?" I watched as Alex winked at me before she glanced over my shoulder. Apparently the boys were moving into the house so I turned to follow them. I felt Alex grab my hand and just as fast as she pulled me back into her, that's exactly how fast her lips landed against mine. I always loved the way she kissed me, sometimes sweet, sometimes gentle, but always with passion. I wanted to give way in her grip but I held my ground as she pulled me into her by my waist. There was always a chance of one of the boys seeing us, but it never happened, or not yet at least. Once Alex moved me back a bit I could feel heat running across my face. I had my eyes half closed as she grabbed my hand.

"I missed you that much." She tugged me along with her into the house, as I tripped over my feet a few times to follow her.

"So are we heading to the beach?" Nate asked clicking something in his hand as Alex let me go.

"Yeah." Shane replied. "Mitchie and I packed the truck, we thought surfing was a good past time, then maybe later on tonight we could hang at a club."

"I don't have anything to wear to a club." Alex told us as Nate rose his eyebrow.

"You look fine."

"And you're a liar. Come on Mitch." Alex grabbed my hand again, this time pulling me towards my room.

"Girls and clothes." Nate cried out.

"I'll never get it either bro." Shane added in.

"Do you have anything I could wear tonight?" Alex asked as we made it into my room. The walls were cream colored with my name over the bed in red. The sheets were of the same color with a plush and cherry colored desk. My closet was hidden behind a long and tall mirror.

"What are you wearing tonight?" She asked as I pointed to my closet door. A dress of black, short, and above the knee, strapless might I add, was hanging against the door. "That says easy access."

"Well, maybe I wanted someone to feel me up, you never know," I giggled as Alex faced me seriously.

"I'd do it. I don't care where we are." She walked into the closest and my smile dropped.

"You're kidding right? Because you know people could see us in public."

"Outside is public isn't it? You didn't mind me kissing you on the lawn."

"Yeah, I guess not. Its just, we do have boyfriends."

"So, its not like we're dating." Alex showed me a dark blue dress with ruffles before she stuck her finger against her tongue, acting as if she was gagging.

"Yeah…," I looked away from the girl before leaning on the wall near the room door.

"Mitchie, you don't think we're dating do you?"

"No. I have Shane. I know I have Shane, and you have Nate." I didn't sound quite thrilled, but Alex nodded before looking behind me.

"Come here." She waved to me as I shook my head "no."

"You're in a closest." I told her.

"Oh just come here."

"Ugh, fine." I shuffled across the room slowly before Alex grabbed my arm and pulled me into the closest, closing the door. We both were engulfed in darkness as I felt my hanging clothes brush against my face.

"Mitchie listen to me."

"I can't see you." I whined as I felt a hand land against my breast. I jerked back into the wall as clothes began falling over me. My face was getting hot again as I heard a clicking noise, and once I felt Alex move clothes off of me I could see her. She flicked the light on. I stood up with her guidance before I studied her eyes.

"You know we're not dating right?" She asked me.

"I know." I whispered.

"We're just friends with benefits."

"I know."

"You don't sound like you know." Alex was still moving through clothes as I bit my bottom lip.

"I do know." I reassured her before pulling her right hand towards me. Her eyes dropped to our hands before she faced me.

"Good. As long as that's clear." I watched as she moved her hand into my hair and across my ear. I closed my eyes as I felt her breath run against my lips. I was waiting for her lips to fall against mine but they never did. She pulled back leaving me in a daze.

"You're getting a bit too attached. Its cute. But not what I'm looking for."

"What does that mean?" I watched her as she smiled.

"I told you if I felt that this benefits thing was going to mess with our friendship, then this couldn't happen between us."

"Its not." I defended as she taped my chin.

"Mitchie.." she leaned into me as my heart began to beat in my ears. I studied her eyes before swallowing hard. Her lips landed against mine. Moving gently against my skin, making the air in the closet become thicker. She pulled back slightly while placing her hand against my thigh. I shivered from her touch as she moved back.

"You're falling too hard." She whispered to me.

"I'm not."

"If I can daze you, just by a kiss, you're falling too hard for me."

"Well what do you expect from me? You can't expect no reaction."

"I expect you to be strong against my advances. You've grown weak. We can't do this anymore."

"Why not?" I stepped into her as she pulled a red dress up to her. It had thin straps and had a slight split up the leg.

"Because if I ever get carried away, and you being to feel for me, then I'd be cheating on Nate. We don't want that."

"Don't we?"

"Mitchie. You are really falling for me. Its still cute." Alex pushed the closest door open and stepped out. "But our feelings can't get drawn up in this."

"I just…I need you more then anything. More then Shane. I don't feel this way with him. I never have."

"Knock-knock, can we go now?" Nate asked as Alex nodded.

"Come on Mitch." Alex placed her hand in mine before she grabbed Nate's. I wanted to claw the boy's eyes out, but I ignored him and followed Alex outside. Shane was already waiting for us. Nate slid in the front with Shane as Alex held my hand.

"Listen to me," she began as I let my eyes travel from hers and back to the ground again. "We're just friends now. That's it." Once she moved away my heart felt as if it fell into my stomach. I sat near the window locking my seatbelt as Shane drove to the beach. Alex was leaning against Nate's chair, moving her fingers through his hair as I sighed a few times.

"Okay, so last night Alex and I were hanging in her backyard right," Nate began as I slid my hand over into Alex's loose one. She quickly shot her eyes over to me before I pulled back. Why was it hurting me so much to not be with her. We use to not touch each other, we use to be fine with just being friends, but now I don't think I could stay just friends with her.

"And her mom comes into the backyard almost catching us making out on her hammock." Nate let out a laugh as Shane shook his head. I crossed my arms and pressed my back against the car seat, wanting to hit Nate in the back of the head, but choosing against it.

"So what have you and Mitchie been up to?" Nate winked at me.

"Nothing." Shane answered.

"Well that's not true. It depends on what you guys are talking about." I cut in as Alex moved back staring at me.

"Sex Mitchie, did you guys make it to that step?" Nate asked.

"Oh. That? No." I faced Alex as she smirked a bit.

"Shane you have to do something about your girlfriend shielding the goodies from you man." Nate hit Shane hard.

"She keeps telling me its not her goal right now."

"Your goal?" Alex whispered to me.

"I'd rather have my first time with someone I'd actually want to sleep with." I told the girl as she bit her bottom lip and nodded.

"Good to know."

We were at least three blocks from the beach when we saw the cool, crisp, clean water in the distance.

"So are we going to the beach house or just out surfing?" Nate asked Shane as I continued to stare at Alex. She slid into the middle seat before pressing her left hand against my thigh. I felt a surge of energy shoot across my skin and up my leg, I quickly pushed her hand away.

"Oh come on Mitchie, chill."

"You don't want to be with me anymore."

"We weren't dating."

"You know what I mean." My whispers were becoming harder to do. My throat was forming a lump.

"Look whatever!....... I can help you through your dilemma."

"What dilemma?"

"Your little problem you're having here with Shane," she moved her hand between the back of Shane's seat and me.

"I don't want to sleep with Shane, and so I don't have a dilemma."

"Oh come on. Not once have you ever wanted to sleep with him?"

"Just stop talking to me please." I felt my chest tighten as Alex nodded and sat back. But no more then two minutes passed when we stopped at the beach house.

"So we'll all change and meet at the beach." Shane looked back at us as I nodded.

"Well I have my trunks on, so meet you guys down there." Nate waved to us, moving from the car.

"Well me too, meet you girls down there." Shane took after the boy as I sighed and reached for the car handle before Alex pulled my hand against her.

"They know leaving us is a bad idea right?" Alex giggled as I shook my arm from her grip.

"That use to be a bad idea."

"Oh you cannot stay mad at me because I said you're falling too hard."

"And why can't I?"

"Because," she moved her fingers up her button up shirt to the very top button before she bit her bottom lip. "I have something you want."

"Stop." I whispered, opening the car door and slamming it. The air outside was hot and thick as I opened the trunk to grab my swim bag.

"Okay fine," I didn't notice Alex come out after me. "If you say no to me now, then I'll say no to you later."

"I thought we were done with this? I thought you didn't want me to fall too hard?"

"I didn't know you wanted to go all the way." I focused on my hands before Alex trailed her fingers up my arm. My skin was tingling, moving down and across my body in small waves.

"I can't let you do this to me." I turned away from the girl, carrying my bag as tears tried desperately to fall. I wanted Alex's touch, but not like this. Not in the way where she'd be there for sex and gone the next minute. Inside the beach house sat boxes stacked near the windows. Shane's parents had just bought the place three months ago and this was our first time out here. I moved into one of the rooms which had black blinds. I tossed my bag onto the satin sheets before closing the door and sitting against the headboard. I was trying desperately to calm my racing heart.

"Mitchie where did you go?" Alex voice echoed through the house as I sat in the dark room staring at the door, or what I could make out of it. The only light came from the blinds behind me, only slightly where the sun was coming in.

"Fine Mitchie you win. We can be friends with benefits again." I heard her pacing through the house, getting closer to the room as I covered my face with my hands. I didn't cry, I held down my tears of slight happiness and confusion on her quick change of mind.

"Mitchie answer me."

"Answer what?" I asked before I heard her retrace her steps. The door to the room came open and she flicked on the light. A red bulb lit up the room as I rolled my eyes.

"Well I got to find you." She came in, sitting at the edge of the bed as I rolled my eyes.

"Leave me alone."

"You don't want that."

"Yes I do!" I sat up as she moved off the bed and over towards me.

"Really?" She asked as I nodded. "Well if I go away then…" she quickly bent down to press her lips against mine as I felt myself pushing into her. She slowly leaned me back against the bed before I turned my head away from her.

"Stop." I breathed out.

"Do you really want me to stop?" Her question only sent my heart into another jump. I felt her fingers land against my cheeks before she made me face her. "I dare you to tell me to stop." I only focused on her lips before I trailed my eyes to hers. Her weight was hurting me a bit as I opened my mouth but before I could speak Alex pressed her lips against mine, moving her tongue quickly into my mouth.

"Mmm-humm-umm." I whined out as Alex pulled back.

"What was that?" She seemed a bit too happy to see me struggling beneath her.

"I'm sure Shane is looking for me." I told her as she pulled back in confusion.

"You're thinking about Shane?"

"Yes." I lied as she pressed her lips harshly against mine. I squealed a bit as one of her hands landed against my thigh. I felt her fingers brushing up my leg and under my thin skirt.

"Tell me to stop now." She asked me against my lips, her breath warming my skin.

"S-ss."

"What?"

"Alex…please," I felt my entire body begging to be touched but I tried to control myself.

"Please what? Please don't stop?"

"Please get off." I countered as she moved off and away from me.

"Fine. I really am done with this." She moved towards the room door as my heart began beating faster.

"Alex." I called to her just seconds before she left the room. She crossed her arms to face me.

"What?"

"Be my girlfriend." I didn't know where that was coming from but I had to say it.

"I have a boyfriend Mitchie."

"So. I love you more then he does."

"You don't know that."

"I know I wouldn't hurt you…and, I don't care what you'd do to me, as long as I can love you."

"This is why its safer if we're just friends." She slowly walked over to me. "Because with power like that over you. I think I'd break your heart, a lot."

"But…"

"I know you love me Mitchie. And truth be told, I love you too. But I love you so much, I know when I have to stop. …..And I just killed the mood…..so…," she giggled as I looked towards the floor.

"So we're back to square one?" I ask as Alex walks into me and holds my face in her hands.

"We're back where we started this morning." She let her lips fall against mine, pecking them gently before she pulled back. "We're just friends with benefits."

**Okay so this was just something I came up with when watching Orphan Annie, what's the odds of that? Anyway its cute and kind of hurtful in a way, and truth be told, I'm kind of like Alex, I'd have to hold myself back because I'd totally hurt someone because of how much I know they like or liked me. But anyway, um, yeah, stories lol.**


End file.
